Lucy Loud
|pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Fangs (bat) Goldie (deceased goldfish) Elijah (deceased spider) Amaria (deceased spider) Little Jojo (deceased spider) |likes = |dislikes = Pink The World Being forgotten about Lincoln being bullied Broccoli being eaten Hunting ghosts (sometimes) Luan's puns and pranks Bingo Being unnoticed by her family Her family disturbing her activities Someone touching/taking Edwin Lynn placing her sports equipment in her coffin Bleach Singing (sometimes) Huddling People asking her questions Having her leftovers stolen People killing her spiders People destroying her cobwebs |powers = Writing poems Amateur detective skills Possibly teleportation Scaring people Digging holes Communicating with spirits Predicting the future Playing dead Driving Lola's car Reading in noise Bat taming Witchcraft Creating the perfect Halloween |quote = "Why would I want to hunt my friends?" |signature = |alias = Queen of Darkness Spooky (by Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, and Lola) Luce (by Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, and Lola) Duchess of Darkness (by Lynn) Miss Gloom and Doom (by Lynn) Creepy Sister who Spies on my Dates (by Lori) Little Psychic Girl (by Flip) Ray of Sunshine (by Lynn) Luce Change (by Luna) Kid (by Lincoln) Prince Alarming (by Lola) }}Lucy L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 16 years old, Lucy is the fifth-youngest child of the Loud family and the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people, which is a running gag in the series. Along with Lincoln, she's the quietest out of all the Loud siblings. Personality Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl, who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and laughs in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Appearance Lucy has very pale, almost chalk-white skin, and her long black hair conceals her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and striped pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress, with black leggings. Fanfiction Characters * Lacey Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) * Rosey Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdate * February 12, 2004 Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Lucy Layla Loud (KittyFan2004) Gallery Lucy_reading.png Lucy.jpg Lucy Loud with a smile.png La familia Loud.jpg WAT-2.png S1E22B Lori signaling Lucy.png Lucy loud s jumpscare by deecat98-dad8f8o.png Lucy age 16.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:The Loud House Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Germans